1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for deodorizing and refreshing solvent (i.e., removing odor from solvent) of the petroleum group used as cleaning liquid in a dry cleaning apparatus, and a dry cleaning apparatus using such a method.
2. Prior Arts
There are four kinds of solvents used in dry cleaning in the present time, i.e., petroleum group solvent, freon, trichloroethane and perchloroethylene. Nowdays, the petroleum group solvent is used the most while the use of freon and trichloroethane is scheduled to be prohibited in the near future from the viewpoint of environmental pollution. Accordingly, the increasing use of the dry cleaning apparatus using the petroleum group solvent is expected.